


The Man Who Forgets ▹ Doctor Who [2]

by animechey



Series: The Lady of Time Saga [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: forget/fəˈɡɛt/verbfail to remember.• inadvertently neglect to do, bring, or mention something.• deliberately cease to think of.





	1. 𝔻𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕣𝕚𝕡𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟

Companions were lost and found.

Only one remained.

He has a new face.

She remains the same.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2019

Book Two of the Lady of Time Series

Started: May 28th, 2019  
Finished: N/A


	2. 𝔸𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕊𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕤

**Hey, all.**

**This is basically the same thing I posted in the last book, but with a bit of editing done to it. Enjoy!**

**So, after I began writing chapter 37 of the last book, I thought I better give all my readers some information about this series so I don't have people making a big fuss about some of the things I've written, or am going to write, for this series.**

**_1) Violet:_ **

**She _is_  half Gallifreyan, like I say within the first three or four chapters, but she's not entirely the same as the Doctor or River, or even ** **Jenny (the Doctor's daughter)** **. Violet can choose to change her appearance if and when she Regenerates, or she can have a random part of her body replaced when she Regenerates.**

**Also, this is something I'm actually really hesitant to tell you all, but I think it'd help you understand why I've written my OC like I have. Violet's character, personality and decisions are actually based off me and my experiences, as well as some of my friends. So, uh, take from that what you will, and try to keep the criticism to a minimum please.**

**_2) Relationships:_ **

**This is what I'm probably the most worried about concerning this story. If you've taken notice of the relationships listed in the story information box (or whatever it's called), then you'll know that Violet has multiple relationships with multiple people, and they're all basically at the same time due to this being a story about time travel.**

**Let's all just forget about what is perceived as 'right' and 'wrong' or 'acceptable' and 'unacceptable' whilst reading this story, because there's a lot of different relationships for Violet, Jack - and even the Doctor. It's a great big mess that might be kinda difficult to understand and take in, but the relationship aspect of this story is meant to be very fucking complex.**

**_3) Warnings:_ **

**This more relates to the prequel - "The Girl Who Adores" - than "The Man Who Regrets" and "The Man Who Forgets," but there are a few small parts in the original books that several of the warnings below may apply to.**

**The third book is much more graphic and triggering than either of the other two books, so it's best you be warned before you read it. The first chapter for the prequel (so far) is probably the most triggering chapter I've written for this series, and that's because of where the book takes place in the timeline of the series - just as Violet meets Jack, and before she gets the medicine to subdue her tendencies to crash and burn; to lash out and self-destruct.**

**I will put a trigger warning notice at the beginning of any chapters that concern possibly sensitive issues, but please don't go blaming me if you accidentally overlook it and come across the triggering scene without being somewhat prepared. Just so you know - the worst this series is going to contain is self-harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, and attempted suicide.**

**If anyone else has any more concerns or questions, just let me know and I'll explain them in here.**

**\- Chey xo -**


	3. 𝔹𝕠𝕠𝕜 ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕥

**Violet Jones | Lady Adrenilda | Angourie Rice**

**Eleventh Doctor | Matt Smith**

**Captain Jack Harkness |** **John Barrowman**

**Ianto Jones | Gareth David-Lloyd**

**Amelia Pond | Karen Gillan**

**Rory Williams | Arthur Darvill**

**River Song | Melody Pond | Alex Kingston**

**Oswin Oswald | Jenna Coleman**


	4. 𝟘𝟘𝟘 ▹ 𝕊𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪 𝔻𝕖𝕥𝕒𝕚𝕝𝕤

**Rating:**  Teen Audiences and Up

 **Warnings:**  Major Character Death

 **Categories:**  F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi

 **Fandoms:**  Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood

 **Relationships:**  Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jack Harkness/Original Female Character, River Song/Original Female Character, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones/Original Female Character, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/Original Female Character

 **Characters:**  Jack Harkness, Eleventh Doctor, River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Dalek Oswin Oswald

 **Language:** English

 **Series:**  Part 2 of the The Lady of Time Saga series

 **Stats:**    
Published: 28-05-2019   
Completed:  N/A

**Cover:**

**Description**

Companions were lost and found.

Only one remained.

He has a new face.

She remains the same.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2019

**Preview**

Violet can't help but smile as she watches River and the Doctor smiling and laughing with Amy and Rory, sitting on the bank of a lake with a picnic before them. Only concerning time travel would any of what Violet is witnessing be true: a daughter and her parents, and the daughter's past/present/future husband, who is also her parents' best friend. It's beautiful, seeing this family whole, but she can't help but feel out of place being the only one who has no true ties to these people.

While it's true Violet and the Doctor were lovers - married even - ever since he gained a new face he's seemed different to her in a way, and barely seemed to look at the young girl anymore. As if sensing her turbulent mind, one of the Doctor's hands lands on hers and his roughened fingers entwine with her slim ones, making her look up at him with darkened blue eyes. The warm, loving smile he sends her instantly lifts her spirits and coerces a reciprocated smile from her, colour filling her face once again.

However, that happiness doesn't last as Violet looks over to the lake to see the Impossible Astronaut wading through the shallows. Instantly everyone is on their feet, wary and anxious eyes trained on the figure, Violet's hand tightening its hold on the Doctor's, knowing exactly what is to happen right now, and desperately wanting to prevent it. Reluctantly loosening her hold as the Time Lord walks forward, Violet's miserable blue eyes dart to River for a split second before returning to the astronaut and the man casually walking towards it - towards  _her_.

Feeling the blue book burning a hole in her bag, Violet's muscles spasm under her skin as the Doctor stops in front of the woman, speaking to her with soft eyes - like she's not the killer they both know she is. The arm of the suit raises and Violet's feet carry her forward in an instant, but the bright green bolts shot from the suit are fired before she's even halfway there, and the Doctor collapses onto the sand.

Reaching them just as the astronaut lowers its visor, Violet meets the terrified eyes of River Song and the younger girl mouths "I forgive you" to the curly haired woman as she vanishes from view. Cradling his broken body to her chest, Violet cries as the others surround her and the astronaut returns to the lake.


	5. 𝟘𝟘𝟙 ▹ 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔼𝕝𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕙 ℍ𝕠𝕦𝕣 (ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝟙)

**THE TARDIS IS TUMBLING**  out of control and nearly everything inside is exploding, sparks flying everywhere. It flies over the Millennium Dome with Violet tightly holding onto the rail just inside the door and the Doctor dangling from the threshold, Sonic Screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor Sonics the controls and changes course just in time. Violet pulls him back inside and shuts the doors behind him, both exhausted, as the TARDIS careers on its way.

However, the slight peace doesn’t last for long. Sooner rather than later, they’re crashing in a backyard, the sound of splintering wood filling both Gallifreyan’s ears as they’re thrown backwards. For some strange reason unknown to Violet, they’re suddenly submerged in a pool, in the library. Cursing her husband, she forces her way to the surface and sucks in air as he finds a random grappling hook and throws it upwards, out of the TARDIS.

They begin to climb the rope, Violet hating every second of having to use her next to non-existent upper body strength to heave herself up. On her way up, she notices that, for only the second time ever, the TARDIS doors are open outwards - they are facing the sky. Shaking her head in amusement, she takes hold of the edge of the blue box and pulls herself out, the Time Lord behind her giving her a small shove to help her do so. She falls over the edge and yelps as her tailbone collides with the ground, a soaking wet Doctor clambering out after her.

Violet stands up and blinks in surprise, taking a few steps away from the TARDIS and towards the small ginger haired child staring at them with shock. She’s wearing a white nightie and a red coat, a pair of black rain boots on her small feet, and she’s the epitome of innocence despite the look of utter bewilderment and confusion on her face.

“Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples,” her Regenerated husband rambles, making Violet look over her shoulder at the man. “Maybe I’m having a craving? That’s new. Never had cravings before.” He sits on the edge of the TARDIS and looks inside. “Whoa. Look at that.”

“Are you okay?” the young girl asks, her Scottish accent bleeding into her words.

“Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.”

“You’re soaking wet.”

“We were in the swimming pool.”

“You said you were in the library.”

“So was the swimming pool,” Violet informs the young Scottish girl with a soft smile. “It’s a really strange box.”

“Are you the policemen?” the child asks.

“Why?” the Doctor asks, suddenly interested. “Did you call a policeman?”

“Did you come about the crack in my wall?”

“What crack? Argh!”

He falls off the TARDIS and onto the ground, making Violet facepalm before going over and heaving him to his feet. The Scottish girl voices her concerns, and, as the Doctor goes on to explain that it is perfectly normal, a breath of golden energy comes from his mouth. The child watches with confusion and wonder as it flies up into the night sky and fades into the stars in the heavens.

“Who are you?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m still cooking,” the Doctor says with a smile. “Does it scare you?”

“No, it just looks a bit weird,” the child replies.

“The crack in your wall,” Violet supplies, giving her husband a bewildered look. “Does it scare you?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, no time to lose. I’m the Doctor and this is Violet. Do everything I tell you, don’t ask stupid questions, and don’t wander off.” The Doctor walks straight into a tree and Violet cackles.

“Are you all right?” the child says, walking over and staring down at the man.

“Early days. Steering’s a bit off.”

**: : : :**

“If you’re a doctor, why does your box say Police?” the child asks.

The Doctor bites into an apple, then spits it out. “That’s disgusting. What is that?”

“An apple.”

“Apple’s rubbish. I hate apples.”

“You said you loved them.”

“No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt’s my favourite. Give me yoghurt.”

The young Scottish girl gets him a pot from the fridge.

He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out. “I hate yoghurt. It’s just stuff with bits in.”

“You said it was your favourite.”

“New mouth. New rules. It’s like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!” The Doctor twitches violently.

“What is it? What’s wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me? It’s not my fault. Why can’t you give me any decent food? You’re Scottish. Fry something.”

So she gets the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel.

“Ah, bacon!” That gets spat out, too - only seconds after he begins chewing. “Bacon. That’s bacon. Are you trying to poison me?”

A saucepan of baked beans gets heated up.

“Ah, you see? Beans.” Until he gets them in his mouth, that is. “Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you’re talking.” The Doctor throws the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat. “And stay out!”

“We’ve got some carrots,” the young girl informs.

“Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard.” The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while the young girl has ice cream.

“Funny.”

“Am I? Good. Funny’s good. What’s your name?”

“Amelia Pond.”

“Oh, that’s a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?”

“No. We had to move to England. It’s rubbish.”

“So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we’d have woken them by now.”

“I don’t have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.”

“I don’t even have an aunt.”

“You’re lucky.”

“I know. So, your aunt, where is she?”

“She’s out.”

“And she left you all alone?” Violet demands, feeling a surge of protectiveness for the girl. It’s something she hasn’t felt in a while - not since her and Jack’s child grew up and left the two to go and live her own life.

“I’m not scared,” Amelia tells the two.

“Course, you’re not. You’re not scared of anything,” the Doctor says in agreement. “Box falls out of the sky, woman and man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?”

“What?”

“Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.”

The crack is about three to four feet long and slightly w shaped, and the sight of it makes Violet’s stomach flip and churn. She stares at it in horror as the Doctor and young Amelia talk, the former explaining that the crack in her wall is a split in the skin of the world; two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of her bedroom.

There is a vague growling from somewhere and Violet’s feet carry her forward until her ear is pressed against the wall, listening. The Doctor empties Amelia’s nighttime glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack. A familiar voice echoes through the crack repeating that a “prisoner Zero has escaped,” and that makes Violet step back from the wall, watching it nervously and knowing that there’s a prison on the other side.

“You need a better wall,” the Doctor tells Amelia. “The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it’ll snap itself shut. Or...”

“What?” Amelia demands.

“You know when grown-ups tell you everything’s going to be fine and you think they’re probably lying to make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

“Everything’s going to be fine.” The Doctor takes little Amelia’s hand and aims the Sonic Screwdriver at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with a bright light that makes Violet scamper back a few feet, briefly covering her eyes until they get used to the light. “Hello? Hello?”

A giant blue eye looks at them through the crack, startling the Scottish girl and making Violet blink in surprise. A bolt of light goes to the Doctor and he doubles over, Violet getting something similar and then the crack closes again, cutting off the light.

“There, you see?” the Doctor says. “Told you it would close. Good as new.”

“What’s that thing?” Amelia asks. “Was that Prisoner Zero?”

“No. I think that was Prisoner Zero’s guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message.  _“Prisoner Zero has escaped.”_  But why tell us? Unless...”

“Unless what?”

“Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here,” Violet finishes for the other Time Lord. “But he couldn’t have. We’d know.”

The two Gallifreyans share a look and then sprint out of Amelia’s room into the hallway. Violet’s eyes fly around the room, taking in every door and every set of stairs. The stairs nearby go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again.

“It’s difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet,” the Doctor rambles. “But there’s something I’m missing. In the corner of my eye.”

The TARDIS Cloister Bell tolls and Violet instantly thunders down the stairs, the Doctor half a step behind her. They sprint to the TARDIS and the half Gallifreyan half listens as the Doctor explains what’s going on to Amelia - which ends up being the engines phasing and needing to be stabilised. For some reason, a “five minute hop into the future should do it,” but Violet has a feeling that it’s going to end up being longer than that.

The Doctor climbs up onto the edge of the blue box, helping his wife up beside him. They share a look and then they jump down into the ruined TARDIS, her husband yelling something that sounds like “Geronimo!” They’re submerged in water with a  _splash!_  and the TARDIS doors close and the time machine dematerialises once the two make their way back to the console room.

When the TARDIS finally materialises in the backyard again, it’s steaming, it’s day, and Amelia is not there. The Doctor stumbles out, running towards the house and leaving Violet to make her own way out of the box. So, that’s what she does. Violet makes her way out a few seconds later and walks into the giant house, knowing that this is not the same day - or even year - that they were in only moments ago. Some things never change with the Doctor and his TARDIS, and that’s fine with her.

Violet walks up the stairs just in time to hear a floorboard creak and a  _thump!_  as a body hits the ground. She rounds the banister and sighs, staring at the prone body of her husband, a ginger haired woman standing over him with a cricket bat. Instead of barging forward like the Doctor did, Violet simply clears her throat to gain the attention of the woman. She spins around, bat raised, but slowly lowers it when she sees Violet.

“Sorry about the long ass wait, Amelia,” Violet apologises, walking forward and shaking her head at the man on the floor. “You can never trust this man to be on time.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Amelia asks.

“He’s the Doctor, and I’m Violet. We met around maybe eight or nine years ago going by how much older you are. Truth be told, it’s only been a few minutes since we last saw you.”

“I see. I’m sorry for knocking him out.”

Violet laughs. “No you’re not.”

The other woman grins. “No, not really.”

“Do with him what you like. I’m going to take a seat and watch.”


	6. 𝟘𝟘𝟚 ▹ 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔼𝕝𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕙 ℍ𝕠𝕦𝕣 (ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝟚)

**VIOLET WATCHES WITH HIDDEN**  amusement as Amelia - now more commonly known as Amy - walks from her room dressed in a police uniform, a grin on her face. However, as the Doctor begins to come back to consciousness, the grin fades and is replaced with a stern expression that appears to be actually almost emotionless in Violet’s opinion. The Doctor comes to with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio.

“White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering,” Amy says into her fake radio. “Send me some back-up. I’ve got him restrained.” She glares at the Doctor. “Oi! You, sit still.”

“Cricket bat,” the Doctor murmurs, still half out of it. “I’m getting cricket bat.”

“You were breaking and entering.”

The Doctor is handcuffed to the radiator. “Well, that’s much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed.”

“Do you want to shut up now? I’ve got back up on the way.”

“Hang on, no, wait. You’re a  _policewoman_.”

“And you’re breaking and entering. You see how this works?”

“But what are you doing here? Where’s Amelia?”

“Amelia Pond?”

“Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she?” the Doctor demands. “I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?”

“Amelia Pond hasn’t lived here in a long time.”

“How long?”

“Six months,” Amy blurts, saying a random ass amount of time that makes Violet have to withhold a facepalm.

“No. No. No. No, I can’t be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?

“Sarge, it’s me again. Hurry it up,” Amy says into her fake radio once again. “This guy knows something about Amelia Pond.”

“I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now.”

“I live here.”

“But you’re the  _police_.”

“Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?”

“How many rooms?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.”

“Why?”

Violet stands from where she’s sitting on the stairs, drawing two pairs of eyes. “Just do it.”

“Because it will change your life,” the Doctor agrees.

“Five.” Amy points to each of the doors. “One, two, three, four, five.”

“Six.”

“Six?”

“Look.”

“Look where?”

“Exactly where you don’t want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you.”

Amy does as the Time Lord tells her to, and she is in shock moments later. “That’s, that is not possible. How’s that possible?” She turns and begins to walk slowly towards the door.

“There’s a perception filter all round the door,” Violet informs. “He sensed it the last time we were here. Should’ve seen it.”

“But that’s a whole room. That’s a whole room I’ve never even noticed.”

“The filter stops you noticing,” the Doctor says. “Something came a while ago to hide. It’s still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now.”

“I don’t have the key. I lost it.”

“How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?”

Violet grins at her handcuffed husband and shrugs. “Maybe you do, my love.”

Amy goes inside the mystery room.

“Again,” the Doctor says. “My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?”

“There’s nothing here,” Amy says, her accented voice sounding somewhat muted.

“Whatever’s there stopped you seeing the room. What makes you think you could see it? Now please, just get out.”

“Silver, blue at the end?”

“My screwdriver, yeah.”

“It’s here.”

“Must have rolled under the door.”

“Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table.”

Violet goes still and shares a worried look with her husband.

“Get out of there,” the Doctor orders. “Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!” There’s no reply, so he continues to talk. “What is it? What are you doing?”

“There’s nothing here, but...” Amy trails off.

“Corner of your eye,” Violet reminds the Scottish woman.

“What is it?”

“Don’t try to see it.”

“If it knows you’ve seen it, it will kill you,” the Doctor confirms. “Don’t look at it. Do not look.”

Amy screams and Violet throws her arms up in defeat, not believing that nearly every single companion of the Doctor’s that she’s met has a tendency to not listen to the man responsible for their lives. The Doctor orders Amy to get out of the room yet again, and this time Amy runs from the room and straight to the Doctor and Violet, a somewhat slime covered Sonic Screwdriver clasped in her hand. The Doctor grabs the Sonic Screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself, but to no avail.

“Will that door hold it?” Amy asks.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It’s an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They’re all terrified of wood.”

There is a bright light in the room and Violet curses, pulling the guns from their holsters on her thighs, ready for a fight.

“What’s that?” Amy demands. “What’s it doing?”

“I don’t know. Getting dressed?” the Doctor says, exasperated, as he continues to try unlock his handcuffs. “Run. Just go. Your back-up’s coming. I’ll be fine.”

“There is no back up.”

“I heard you on the radio. You called for backup.”

“I was pretending. It’s a pretend radio.”

“You’re a  _policewoman_.”

“I’m a kissogram!”

Amy takes off her cap and her long red hair falls down, Violet laughing at the Doctor’s bewildered expression. The formerly locked door at the end of the hall falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog. Amy is visibly confused, but that confusion soon fades when the man barks, her confusion transferring as to why the man would be barking instead of the dog.

“It’s all one creature,” Violet explains. “One creature disguised as two.”

“Clever old multi-form,” the Doctor says with delight. “A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You’d need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?”

The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.

“Stay, boy! Her and me, we’re safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up.”

“I didn’t send for back-up,” Amy berates the over 900-year-old alien.

“I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that’s why we’re safe. Alone, we’re not a threat to you. If we had back up, you’d have to kill us.”

“Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded,” the Atraxi inform from above the planet. “Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.”

“What’s that?” Amy asks.

“Well, that would be back up,” the Doctor says. “Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that’s definitely why we’re safe.”

“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated,” the Atraxi declare.

“Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.”

“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.”

The Doctor struggles with the Sonic Screwdriver, still trying to get himself free, and Violet curses the man in an alien language. She takes the device from him and frees her husband from his restraints as the Atraxi repeats itself several more times, making Violet, Amy and the Doctor run from the multi-floored house and into the backyard to escape the aliens - both of them.


End file.
